Teutoburg
Nation Information Teutoburg is a growing, developing, and established nation at 90 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Teutoburg work diligently to produce Wheat and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Teutoburg will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Teutoburg has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Teutoburg does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Teutoburg believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Teutoburg will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Culture Teutoburg is a nation within which blossoms a culture rich with the joys and celebrations of old. While Teutoburg is a relatively new Nation in terms of it's political formation date, Teutoburg holds it's self as the pinnacle of Germanic culture, maintaining practices and celebrations for all of the major dates in the history of the people. Because of extensive programs put in place by Iron Eclipse with the intention of purifying the culture and bloodlines of all of it's inhabitants. Each year on the 20th of April, the largest of all Germanic festivals kicks off to honour the heritage, of the people that runs so rich and pure through the veins of every Teutoburgan. The Festival, by the name of Arischeversammlung lasts for the week of April 20, and is rivaled in scale only by Oktoberfest. During the celebrations there are numerous activities which take place, including everything from organized Folk Dancing, to Competitions of strength for the men. To rap up the festivities a massive banquet is put on each yeat by the nations Government, at which are served a wide variety of national delicasies, and Traditional dishes. Other festivals which are celebrated each year include celebrations for the Spring and Fall Equinox, as well as the december celebrations of the 12 Rauhnächte During which the great Fir Tree at the top of the Rhine is decorated in a show of Kamraderie and Kinship of all Teutoburgan volk. National Government Teutoburg is currently ruled by their Fuhrer, Iron Eclipse who conquered the land through startegic military tactics, fairly, and without mercy. Since his Declaration of Sovereignty was made for the Nation of Teutoburg. He has led his nation into a near constant state of War and Victory, Often quoting the national slogan, "Ehre und Sieg" The wars he leads serve to both further expand the borders of his great nation, and to rid the world of Communism in all manifestations. He does this with full support of his citizens who are already well on their way to getting an established War Memorial. The standing form of government of Teutoburg is a Monarchy, with Iron Eclipse at it's head. Because of his origins being traced back to a lebensborne, as well as due to his wit, and fervor which has delivered to him from the corruption of the Marxist controlled government of the Fatherland. He has been held up to his people as though he were descendant from a god. His blood lines being traced, and pure. Iron Eclipse now standing as Fuhrer, of Royal blood he represents all that truly defines "German" The Government of Teutoburg is reputed among other things, for it's hard line stance on immigration, and it is a well known fact that the borders of Teutoburg are nearly entirely closed to immigrants of all forms. This, so much so that the nation cheered at the unveiling of laws which strengthen the power of each true citizen of the Reich, enabling them to place under citizens arrest, any illegal immigrants that they come across. The laws now dictate that any person found within the Nation of Teutoburg for a period longer than a year without having been approved citizen status by the governing powers is to be considered a criminal from the law, and subjected to punishments under the policies of Fenrisulfr's Project Aasgard. Furthermore, any citizen found breeding, or entering into a relationship with such an individual is also regarded as being guilty of a criminal offence, and will tried by the Teutoburg law courts under the charge of Aiding and abedding a fugitive from justice. All persons wanting to be permitted citizenship within the nation of Teutoburg are required to pass extensive physical, and biological, and Eugenics examinations. Military The military of Teutoburg is appropriately named "Fenrisulfr" It is to date one of the most fierce and merciless militaries of it's size, having seen over 30,000 casualties within the first 70 days of Teutoburg's creation, and having inflicted over 100,000 casualties on various enemy nations. The nation's military has also singlehandedly ZId 4 nations, and thrown 14 nations into states of anarchy. Along with the implimentation of a mandatory minimum 5 years of active military service within the nation of Teutoburg and beyond that laws which dictate that all citizens of Teutoburg are soldiers first. The working belief of a true warrior state has been implimented, and various funding, and aid programs been established on the citizens to begin selective breeding, and training so as to create the ideal soldiering nation. These policies have come through with great success, and approval of the public who believe that the only true way to achieve honour, is to die for ones Nation, because of this it is aspired to that with time Teutoburg will come to be the most militaristically powerful nation in all of the world. History, and Demise Teutoburg served as a great, influencial nation under Norden Verein until the 12th of September 2007, half way through the 4th Great War. It was nearly 100 days old when it fell into oblivion like so many before it by little more than the sheer luck of his enemies, and the anger of the Gods. Upon the return of Iron Eclipse to Teutoburg from a confrence with Norden Verein he found his nation to have been dessimated, it's citizens scattered into various refugee programs of the Verein, while the majority of them were simply murdered. September 12 will from this day foreward be remembered as a day of mourning for those lost to the Hun attackers, and a day of acknowledging the eternal rewards of dying for ones country. An eternity in Valhalla! Iron Eclipse and all the remaining citizens of his nation were relocated to a new home land in the Northern Rhine called Ásgarðr Arischeversammlung Arischeversammlung was a major week long festival which occurred within the nation. The celebration was planned to run annually throughout the week of April 20 but met its demise when the nation collapsed. It is a festival in which the people of the nation celebrate their rich cultural heritage, as members of elder Germanic Bloodlines. Arisheversammlung found it's beginnings in the year 2007 when Teutoburg, under the reign of Fuhrer Iron Eclipse was declared to be a sovereign nation. It is therefor from it's debut, a established tradition at Arischeversammlung for the Reich's Fuhrer to make a speech at the closing feast, of the Festival. It was considered the largest of all Germanic festivals and was rivaled in scale only by Oktoberfest which has found it's self in second with the debut of Arischeversammlung. During the celebrations there are numerous activities which take place, including everything from organized Folk Dancing, to Competitions of strength for the men. To rap up the festivities a massive banquet is put on each year by the Teutoburgan Government, at which are served a wide variety of national delicacies, and Traditional dishes. Category:Teutoburg